Respire Amor Between the Lifestream and The Livi
by Demy Park
Summary: A Zack x Cloud story, please take note; this is a boyxboy pairing so reader, you are now warned! It's something I'm still working on, I don't know why I made it I was bored , Enjoy please!
1. You came back for me

Respire' Amor - Between the Lifestream and the living.  
- a Cloud x Zack One-Shot

Author Comments: ... I REALLY Don't know what got into me.. I was real bored.. I just finished Crisis Core so I thought I'd write something... ehehe...

--

Even though everyone knew that the death of Aerith bothered Cloud because he couldn't do anything to prevent it, there was one death that bothered him the most, one that he didn't want anyone to see him think about to much because the memories of his death made him regret just staying in shelter the whole time.

"Your gonna... live for the both of us..." a voice whispered lightly.  
"Noooo!!" shouted a young Cloud Strife at the top of his lungs, he was kneeling near his Idol, Zack Fair. Zack Fair, Soldier 1st class now dead. The last thing Cloud ever saw of him was then when he died at the feet of Shinra soldiers, before he died he passed on the sword Angeal Hewley had given to him down to Cloud for him to keep as a memory of him.

"I said we were going to live for the both of us... I'm sorry Zack... I failed you" Cloud whispered to himself as he was in Aerith's church thinking back to his times a Shinra inflitry man helping Zack.

"I feel lonely without you..." Cloud mumbled.

Little did Cloud know that someone was listening in on him. It was none other than Tifa Lockhert, one of Cloud's friends.

"What the... is he still thinking about her!?" Tifa thought to herself as she began to get fustrated, she has strong feelings for Cloud and she just felt like coming out from behind the seats of the church and begin to confront him... but she knew she couldn't do it. She would have to ask him later no matter what! Tifa kept listening quietly in the shadows of the church.

"Zack...Zack...Why did you have to die... why couldn't it have been me instead!? I want you to be here, I want you to be here with me.. next to me... patting me head like you always would, conforting me..." Cloud began to tear up as he was sitting down near the materia box with his motorcycle at his side. The soft crying could be heard from were Tifa was.

Tifa was shocked at what she has just heard.. Did Cloud love Zack more than her? Her mind was racing, she couldn't take it anymore she couldn't hear anymore of it, she was in rage.  
"How could he love him more than me!? a Guy!! A GUY!" Tifa yelled in her mind.

Cloud lost in thought had not heard anything around him, especially the loud thumping of Tifa feet heading over to the door.

"What would Tifa say if she heard me saying this?... She knows Zack... but... she hated him because he was a SOLDIER.. I still remember that... when Sephiroth caused all that trouble in Nibelhiem...I bet she'd hate me. But I just can't hold this in any longer! I want to say it... I want her to understand... I thought she was a nice girl but she isn't for me, I want Zack... He's the one I wanted but... I can't have him anymore can't I... I bet he wouldn't even feel the same way as me.."

Before Tifa could leave she heard those words... She now knew that Cloud didn't care for her in the way she thought. She left with tears in her eyes. She left the church in a hurry back to the Seventh Heaven bar. Not caring if Cloud would ever come back, what he said broke her heart, but she couldn't throw him out. She would wait for him to come home, like she always did.

"Heh... maybe I'll just keep dreaming.. I know he woudn't like me that way..." Cloud said as he layed on the church floor, he stared at the roof of which he had fallen from, he heard the same happened to Zack. Cloud's blue eyes stared at the cealing as if he were just waiting for Zack to fall thru at any moment. After a while Cloud closed his eyes. He heard light footsteps but ignored the fact of whose they were.

"Cloud... I'm back.." a soft voice said. A warm hand was placed on Cloud's forehead as it slid down to his chest.  
"Huh!?...That voice!.. Could it be?" He thought he was just dreaming but he opened his eyes to see none other than Zack Fair, the love of his life... "Zack, how could yo--!?..." Cloud was intruptted by a kiss on the lips from Zack. It was warm, like his hand, it made Cloud feel diffrent than before...more alive, he remembered the good times when Zack would offen take care of him.

"Cloud.. I missed you... I really did!" said Zack as he seperated his lips from Clouds.  
"I hope you've been taking care of yourself... and the sword. You have right?" Zack said as he smiled as he layed on top of Cloud hugging him closly and resting his head on Clouds' chest.

"Of course I have... and I see you yourself have too... but still something's bothering me" whispered Cloud as Zack placed his hand on Clouds' hair and moved his hand thru his hair brushing it lightly

"What is it?... Is it because I'm suppost to be part of the lifestream now.. and I'm suddenly here?.. well.. I guess I should explain.. You see when we were experiements of Hojo's he made a copy of both of us but instead he used my body infused with the powers we both had to fight. One of the copies was just lying around so I now inhabit it's body... and the first person I decided to visit... was you. I decided to do it because of you. I love you Cloud"

What Zack said made Cloud have a fuzzy warm feeling in his heart. He was glad that Zack would do all of this to see him, better than that.. he said he loved him!. It made Cloud wrap his arms around Zack and hold him. They were now in the same position as that day.. when Zack had died. Cloud now slowly began to lay down on top of Zack and began to tear up and cryed on Zack's chest.

"When you cry... your eyes, they begin to shine brightly. Your so cute Cloud... but please.. don't cry, I'm here now Cloud.. I won't leave you.. We'll be together for as long as I can stay this way, as long as we can, as long as you'll love me... I'll be there for you...my love."

They layed on the church floor together by each others side, Holding each other tight. both crying softly. The two friends.. now lovers had reunited after years of seperation.. between the Lifestream and the living.


	2. A Love, A Hate, and a Mystery

Respire Amor - Between the Lifestream and the living (Chapter 2)

"No... He has to get over him..!!" yelled a furious Tifa Lockhert inside the lonely Seventh Heaven bar.  
"Cloud Strife.. I've known you.. for so long.. and I know you've probably noticed my feelings.. How could you do this to me you stupid idiot!?" she screamed as she thumped down her hand hard on the bar table.

"I can help you with your troubles... Ms.Lockhert.." said a sly voice coming from the entrance.  
A young silver haired man with blue-green eyes emerged from the shadows of the front door.

"Who are you!? Get out! It's past closing time.." said Tifa in-securely.  
"Oh Where are my manners?... My name is Kadaj.. I'm here to help you." the teen said with a sly smile.  
"What do you mean...?" said Tifa with an unsure face.  
"Oh.. Is it not that you want your little chocobo haired boy?" said Kadaj as he chuckled. Kadaj began to walk toward the bar table and pulled out a stool.  
"...Kadaj, your name right?.. You.. can help me right, help me get rid of Zack from Cloud's life?" said Tifa. Then after she said it she noticed that what she said sounded so... cruel. However she could not let this love slide, she couldn't move on even if she tried.. the girl was too focused on her love. She was blinded by it.

"Oh dear, someone's a bit annoyed.. so you want this Zack, fellow to be taken away from him... my, I didn't think you'd be so cold hearted to get what you want" said Kadaj. It was unlikely that Tifa would act this way.. but her feelings got the best of her.

"Just do it!... I don't care what you to do that man.. just bring me back Cloud!" she demanded.

"...As you wish. However.. Do not expect a miracle, I work well but not fast. I take time into my work. Goodbye Ms.Lockhert.. I will make sure I get rid of Zack.. for good this time." said Kadaj as he suddenly disappeared

"What...What did I do.. I just agreed for him to do this.. how did he.. know my name?!" said the puzzled Tifa.

Back at Aerith's church, Zack and Cloud are thinking back to the old times.

"Haha, Remember the time when we first met.. on the mission on those snowy mountains." said Zack "Yeah! You were with Tseng.. I remember you oh so well. You caught my attention so fast but, I never had the courage to talk to you" said Cloud blushing.  
Zack began to blush as well and smiled as he laughed and Cloud leaned back to stare at the roof. "...When I first met you.. I couldn't see your face. Until you took off that helmet.. when I saw those beautiful blue eyes.. that blonde spiky hair of yours.. your cute smile, when you said your name.. I knew you had to be mine." Zack tried to put as much feeling into what he said to make Cloud happy. Zack noticed Cloud was laying down so he layed his head on Cloud's chest and put his hand on top of his stomach and began to rub it softly. Cloud got a funny feeling in his heart, he missed Zack's touch.  
"You want it don't you?..." Zack said as he nuzzled Cloud's face. "Wh-What.. do you mean?!" said Cloud as he felt his chest tightning.

"You know what I mean cloud.. your such a cutie.. You shouldn't go to waste.." said Zack has he got up on his knees and put them on the oppisote sides of Clouds' legs.  
"Z-Zack...I'm letting you..." said Cloud. "Oh.. How easy I thought you'd put up a fight" Zack said as he began to undress Cloud, He only took of his shirt. Zack began to lick all around Clouds' chest. "Ah..Zack..your toungue.." said Cloud as he grab Zack's back pockets. Zack's toungue.. Like a warm blanket, It wrapped itself around Cloud, around his skin, leaving warmth along the way.

"Cloud..." Zack whispered into Clouds ear as he then kissed him. Using the kiss as a sort of cover, Zack got tired of just warming up cloud. He wanted to heat him up... Zack put his hands in Clouds' pants. Cloud let out a moan. "Z-Zack please..." mumbled. "What is it...?" Zack said as he rested his chin on Clouds' place making Cloud only hurt even more. "Please...be gentle...okay..." Cloud said. "Hehe... I promise, my love.." Zack began to take off the rest of Clouds' clothes, he began to nibble every inch of the his partner's body. "Cloud.. I love you, I want to be with you forever.. please..

Hours passed, both men now just laying down... until suddenly a burst thru the door echoed the church.

"Well Hello, why what beautiful guys I'm seeing, what are you doing here huh?" said a sly voice, It was Kadaj, he was out to do what he was sent to do.

"Good... there all in place.. I'm sorry you two.. I have to.. I can't let this be..." said a woman. She was standing, all white around her. Only her feet visable, in the grass. She had a calm voice. But who was she? 


End file.
